The Wedding
by Luff Bunny
Summary: What happens when faction's unite.


This doesn't belong to me

The Wedding

There was much celebration in the town as the two great houses were united by the single wedding of its two Grandmasters in the temple grounds. Both Redoran and Hlaalu alike had turned out, burdened with many gifts, merchants and swordsmen, each coming with the single aim to help the merry couple celebrate this auspicious occasion. It was rumoured that even Vivec had supplied the two with a gift from his treasure chambers, so it was deemed by all to be a blessing to the land. For even the Tribunal were smiling upon the match.

Gold Kanet, and Coda Flowers adorned the bridal crown, and pearls and diamonds sewn into her dress, while the grooms armour was burnished gold, emeralds and ebony encrusted in his pommel and gloves. The Clothiers had spent months preparing themselves for the ordeal, suffering with tears and berating, traumas and dramas as the bride and groom lost and gained weight with the passing of each hour. Countless hours had been spent on her flowing veil, weaving with the finest silk courtesy from the Temple of Namira, who had honoured them with her most exquisite spiders. The whole outfit made Feligotte radiant and delicate, her Nordic features subdued for the more picture perfect Elfish requirement. Whilst the Armourers had perfected the art of drawing gold so that it was strong yet supple like Leather, something that Thostas had insisted upon, to the point where the gold had taken on a more ethereal quality, almost looking more delicate than the ivory silk gown.

But perhaps it was the Alchemists who had suffered the greatest of indignities as they were drafted in to cook, something that Nalcarya of White Haven had found most distressing and insulting. Which was why she had been banned from the kitchen after substituting ingredients to achieve the most disgusting effects. It wouldn't do to have the guests fall down with stomach complaints or paralysis, or even just become blind drunk from eating the soup. Or having visions of kwama lava crawling all over them.

The Mages were requested politely, through much bribing of Trebonius, and the promise that the two Houses would support his quest to rid the land of the Telvanni, to supply the day with illusions and magic displays. They had even managed to supply the happy couple with Winged Twilights to scatter Stone flower Petals on the congregation after the vows were taken.

There were combat displays, and plays, music and dancing, games, lights that lit up the sky, and even the Thieves Guild and Morag Tong agreed to let the day go without any theft or assassinations. Most of Morrowind celebrated that day, as the Three Great Houses became two, Hlaalu and Redoran.

In Balmora as the morning broke, Feligotte, instructed her forces to advance on the seat of the Telvanni, Sadrith Mora, and Thostas, had instructed all merchants weeks before to slowly dry up supplies and withdraw, slow as to not alarm the Telvanni scum of the foul plot afoot. The battle mages had under the guise of guards, had been dampening the towns magical defences, creating a magical void which had slowly been draining away the excess magicka, until there was no more to be found. Without their magicka Telvanni mages could only cast so many spells until they ran out… which was when Feligotte's forces would make their move, first my bombarding with heavy artillery, and then mopping up the last of the resistance with face to face battle.

By evening in Balmora, the couple had retreated to their marital chamber and were waiting for the news which would end the threat that the Telvanni held. It had only taken twelve hours to completely obliterate the Telvanni seat, and move on to Tel Mora, Tel Vos, Tel Aruhn, Tel Branora. The only place remaining was the Telvanni Quarter in Vivec, but reports had come back that it was deserted.

Feligotte and Thostas shared a quiet smile with each other and then turned in for the night. Tomorrow would be another day, a day without fear, the news would trickle from place to place and soon Morrowind would be free. Azura had smiled kindly on them.


End file.
